AmusingMaybe
by RedConvies
Summary: Mature, just in case. Involves smoking and drinking, gayness and I guess you can say straightness...hah...enjoy
1. Chapter 1

(Kinda big author's note…:

Okay...well let's make this as quick as possible. To understand this story you must read this key and kinda memorize it….or write it down.

Key:

Xemnas – Chick

Xigbar – Dude

Xaldin – Dude

Vexen – Chick

Lexeus- Isn't anyone, isn't there…sorry!

Zexion – Dude

Saix – Chick

Axel – Chick

Demyx – Chick

Luxord – Chick

Marluxia – Dude

Larxene – Chick

Roxas – Chick

The whole idea of this story came up at one of my best friend's birthday parties. I've known her since first grade and I love her and her kooky family…yes…they are kooky, and she is Xemnas…

For all of the Lexeus fans…I'm sorry and don't yell at me, there was only twelve people at the party, I barely even put Vexen and Xigbar in. They are also based on people I don't like. So hah!

If you are thinking after you read this…

"What the fuck is wrong with these people they actually do this shit?!"

Yes, we are fucked up non-lesbians, but we make out with each other when we are drunk. And the conversations we had…really fucking happened, so try and picture it as if you were us hanging out in your friends back yard, drinking and smoking and revealing all to the world…or well…each other. We are fucked up little teenagers…everyone ranges from the ages, 16 to 19 and Roxas is 14.

The whole story worked out perfectly. With Xemnas, my best friend, as superior. Her leech…or her life long heterosexual partner Saix. Me as Demyx and my closest friend Axel. Larxene really was the only 'girly girl', although technically none of us are. What may sound weird to everyone is that Saix and Marluxia live together in the story. They are based on a brother and sister that I know… Vexen just fits this one girl that was there…well used to anyway, with the long blond hair, lanky body, and she has no boobs! Xaldin isn't someone I know in particular, but he was a cool kid so I added him in, and he is one hell of a guitar player…he's not a bass player. Roxas is based on the youngest on there. What a little wack job. Xigbar is just supposed to be the drunken asshole of our entertainment…when literally at the party some guy my friend's dad invited got drunk and was being stupid, so yeah, he's just an asshole in this story. Luxord just…it fits, he's feminine and is 'one of the guys.'

Story will be up in the next couple of days, I just have to finish typing it.

Tell me what you think, if not wait until the story is up…


	2. Chapter 2

(There is a bigger note before this but, anyway… I do not own these characters, nor will I ever ::tear:: But I'll live they are fake, and I can deal with it::Cries in the corner when no ones looking:: Although I can kinda say I own who they are based on…'cause I don't want anyone stealing my friends…but anyway, onward and enjoy!)

July fourteenth…well thirteenth to be exact. Today was Xemnas' birthday party, and he'd been planning this shin-dig for weeks now. Thinking of exactly who to bring. Second in command of course had to be there, his faithful Saix. Call him the teachers pet if you will, then I suggest you run. Vexen would be there too, like always, kinda ruining the party by existing, you know the usual. One of Xemnas' other best friends were there, also known as Larxene, she ran both ways, and got it both ways. Marluxia, one of the manly-er womanly men, was always there following along hoping for some action. Everyone swears him and Zexion fuck. Speaking of Zexion, he played drums for Marluxia in his band, mad skinny lanky kid. Surprisingly, he's older than me. Also in Marluxia's band was Xaldin, he played bass, and was the shy wall flower type of kid. Gotta find a way around this to open him up… but I'll get to that. Luxord happened to be hanging out with Saix, the night before and decided to tag along. Xigbar invited himself, go figure. Xemnas had asked me months before the fact of the party making sure I'd be there, and told me to bring Axel along. He told us we had to meet our new recruit… Roxas. I call him the baby; Marluxia had his own name for him though… squid, a.k.a. the new kid.

Unfortunately we had been late and missed the chucking of the squid in the pool. According to Marluxia, squids belong in the water. Isn't that the truth? Hah! The deal kinda was I bring the ounce of pot, Xemnas deals with the beer. I brang my own beer too; just to be safe. It was a done deal. Good thing I brang my own beer. There wasn't much left when we got there. I called Xemnas from my phone once we got outside his house. He didn't answer, but me and Axel heard from the backyard…

"Xemnas! Demy and Axel are here with the pot!!!" Saix screamed.

Yeah, they're already fucked up and not good at covering anything up.

"Saix shut the fuck up! My parents are still home!" Xemnas screeched. He pulled open the gate, engulfing me in a hug first, and then Axel. Telling us the only four rules.

No puking.

Absolutely no smoking in the tents.

There is a guy tent and a girl tent; you wanna do shit…go to the tree house.

And once you get there you can't leave 'til morning.

There was this smile on his face when he was done that said 'I'm plastered.'

"Haha, you are fucked Xemnas!" I exclaimed hugging his head to my shoulder. He struggled pushing away and dusting off whatever 'dirt' was there.

"Hey, don't push it IX." He threatened playfully, shoving my shoulder. "Now come into the back, so you guys can put your shit down in the tents."

"Which one is the chick's tent?" (Told you it'd be a little weird.)

"The big one." He called off going toward the coolers, where Saix and Luxord were sharing a cigarette. Axel and I walked over to the biggest tent, dropping our shit off, and grabbing the weed out of my bag. I handed it to Axel who shoved it in his pocket. Almost immediately, after I turned around, I was stopped by a young blond boy holding a blue sea salt ice-cream.

"Hey!" He grinned wickedly up at me, licking the side of his ice-cream. "Yanno I'm the youngest one here?" 'Okay, silly drunken child.' He amused me.

"Haha, okay then how old are you?" The young boy giggled.

"I'm fourteen!" He bit off the tip of his ice-cream. Wow.

"And you're pretty fucked up?" He nodded.

"Yup-yup." He said after swallowing the salty liquid. "You want some?" He asked innocently holding out his ice-cream cone. I nodded taking a bite off the top. "But that's why I love Xemnas!" He continued, "He gets me fucked up!"

"Yeah, don't forget about me." A voice said behind me wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"What about you?" I teased, knowing exactly who it was.

"About me getting him stoned and drunk all the time, he lived with me and Saix for about a fuckin' year, drinkin' and smoking my shit." Marluxia ranted.

"Wow, that's kinda fucked up." I laughed nudging him with my elbow.

"What, the smoking and drinking my shit part? Or the living at my house for a year?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Well both, and getting a thirteen year old that fucked up."

"I'm fourteen now." He butted in, and was ignored. Only to be pulled off by Zexion with a kiss on his cheek seconds later.

"I had to, he's the squid!" Marluxia joked.

"Holy shit, rocket power!!" I exclaimed knowing where 'squid' was from.

"Fuck yeah man!" He exclaimed, "Give meh four…" He extended four digits towards me, which I slapped with mine, earning a grin from him. "Fuck yeah man, everyone usually forgets."

"Nah man, I used to watch that shit religiously." Marluxia began laughing, agreeing with me he did the same thing with Saix. He handed his beer to me telling me to take a swig, which I gratefully took. "Thanks." I took another gulp and handed it back. "Does Xemnas have the money or what?"

"Oh yeah, for the pot, yeah, that's in his pocket." He grinned fully once he remembered.

"You're fucked up Marly." I stated poking him on the tip of his nose.

"Yeah, yeah, so I'm told." He said swatting my hand away.

"So how has Saix been?" I asked.

"Besides being sober and annoying as fuck…fine…well besides smoking anyway he's sober."

"Yeah I hear you, that's why you get him drunk." Marluxia chuckled to himself.

"I'll try my best cap'n." He saluted giggling afterwards. "I'ma find him." Then he ran off in search for his blue haired friend, holding his beer tightly making sure it didn't spill. I motioned for Axel to follow me to Xemnas, pulling him away from Xaldin and Larxene, to ask him where the money was. Xemnas grabbed Larxene's purse from her shoulder, searching for his money. He found it within seconds, pulling it out victoriously. He shoved the money into my hand quickly, searching around to make sure his parents were inside.

"Go to the tent and start rolling…do you have any papers?" He questioned.

"Of course, I always come prepared."

"Sorry Demy, I always forget you have everything." Xemnas said, slapping his own forehead lightly.

"But you have a grinder right? There is too much to be broken up by hand."

"Yeah, either Marluxia or Saix have it." Xemnas turned around scanning the yard momentarily, but gave up after a moment, sighing. "Saix!" No answer. "Marluxia!" Almost immediately he came running from behind one of the trees, beer still clutched tightly in his hand.

"Yes superior?" He was out of breath.

"Where is Saix's grinder?" He questioned.

"Well where is Saix's bag? That's where it was last." He said before running off again. Xemnas said he was running off to go and bring Saix back. Where he was? Hopefully off drinking with Marly behind the shed. Axel was the first one in the tent, breaking everything out that was needed out. I was about to step into the tent, when I was pulled back against a feminine figure. Also known as Larxene.

"Demyx! Oh how I've missed you." She squeezed me tightly around the waist. "Demy!"

"Larxene! I've missed you too." She turned me around, pecking me on the lips. She reeked of alcohol horribly. But I kissed her back, why not… Larxene pulled me to the ground before I could even think, and I was in between her legs. She grabbed a hold of my hips squeezing gently.

"Holy shit, you are so fuckin' skinny Demy, I'm so jealous!" She kissed me again, except more rough this time, by shoving her tongue past my lips. We made out heavily for a moment, but I pulled away realizing what she said.

"Are you saying you're fat?" I asked after I took a breath.

"Well, no, but I wish I wasn't this chubby." I playfully gasped.

"You are not chubby, you are perfect." I pecked her lips gently.

"Aww thank you Demy." She kissed me back momentarily, than she pulled back. "Hey Demy?" She stretched out the word 'Demy'.

"Yes Larxene?"

"Do you have any cigarettes?" She questioned, looking up at me.

"Yeah they are in my bag."

"Yay!" She squealed licking tip of my nose. I got up from in between her legs, and stood up to fix myself for a second.

"Larxene, at least wait until I'm a little more fucked up before you do that again, you know I'm gay." She giggled, walking away with an 'I know.' I then stepped into the tent, where Axel and

Xemnas had already started to break up the weed. The plan was when Xemnas's parents go inside to chill out for the night; we each light up a joint. Fuckin' A, soon we will be floating higher than the clouds themselves. I grabbed my pack of cigarettes from my bag and jumped out of the tent, tossing Larxene her cigarette, she thanked me and told me she'd pay me back when she found her purse that Xemnas stole. Than she ran off in search for a lighter, I went to Axel my human torch.

"Yo Lea…" I shoved my head into the tent. "Needa light…" I said placing the cigarette between my lips.

"Fine, Myde you pain in the ass." With a snap of his fingers there was a flame before me. I inhaled the smoke greedily and thanked him with a wave, leaving them to finish breaking up the weed.

I always obey the rules of other people's homes. I've known Xemnas since first grade and we've been friends ever since. I'm definatly grateful for that, so I obey his parent's rules no matter what. That meant no smoking in the tent. So I wandered the backyard, taking a hit every so often from my burning cigarette. I noted in my head, that next to the fire that had been ablaze for about an hour now, was Zexion on top on Roxas, and they were making out heavily. Zexion's hand's we're undoing the belt and working their way inside. I pulled my eyes away and wandered further into the back yard. Marluxia was walking behind Saix laughing insanely, trying to cover it up with his hand over his mouth. Saix walked on ahead and sat down next to the fire, almost mesmerized by it. Marluxia waved me over with his free hand. I jogged over to make it quicker and stopped directly in front of him.

"Yes?" I questioned looking up at him with a smirk. "What is so funny?"

"Saix." He choked out in a chuckle. "He's such a light drinker." He started laughing again but not holding it back now. "I gave him a Smirnoff before, he downed that." He calmed himself down for a moment. "Supposedly he drank two more, and he's fucking gone; look at him." Marluxia pointed over my shoulder at him.

"I know, I see." I stated giggling at his giddiness. I dropped my cigarette to the floor after my last hit. "I gotta go help roll, you wanna come?" He nodded kinda pushing me ahead.

"Yes! I wanna see the master roll!" Marluxia exclaimed. We ran over to the tent and hopped inside. Axel and Xemnas already had a couple of joints rolled already. So I just sat down and joined them, pulling out my strawberry papers and a couple of regular papers. Larxene joined us in the tent sitting down in between Marly and Me, only to fall on top of Zexion's guitar. Marluxia jumped up trying to get Larxene off but she was too drunk. I reached behind her and pulled it out from underneath her, knowing exactly how to treat a guitar. I passed it to Marluxia who was now searching franticly for any scratch or mark, thankfully there was none.

"Larxene watch your fat ass!"

"I'm sorry!" She pleaded. "I'm fucked up." She reached for Marluxia's dark red jacket pulling him closer to her. He put the guitar down safely to the other side of the tent. "Please kiss me!" Larxene pulled him down engulfing him a sloppy kiss. I laughed at Larxene's actions. She was always like this when she was drunk. She had pulled away telling him that she wanted him. Right then and now. He got a little freaked out and pulled away.

"Whoa now Larxene don't go too far." She groaned, throwing her head back.

"You wanted me when you were bi."

"And I'm gay." He laughed, reminding her.

"Just kiss me." He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Fine." He let her pull him back in. My friends amuse me, well about 85 percent of the time anyway. I grabbed a couple of joints worth of weed, and placed it on my book.

"Anyone check for seeds?" I questioned. Axel just raised his hand; he was searching for something pointy to poke the ends in with. Coming across nothing, he called out…

"Does anyone have anything pointy?" He looked desperate. Marluxia pulled away from Larxene, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his skate key and handed it over.

"Just don't lose it." He said before fully pulling away from her. "I need to take this off…" Marluxia stated before pulling off his jacket. He stood up, stepping out of the tent and zipping it up. "And I need to breathe." I laughed at him when he walked off fixing his pants. By now I had finished rolling my second joint, and was being pulled away by Larxene again. She kissed my cheek, pulling me forward to her.

"You're so hot Demy." She slurred.

"Aww, thank you." She leaned in kissing my lips this time.

"I'm being dead ass, you're fucking sexy…and you and Axel still haven't done anything yet?" She questioned. Me and Axel looked back and forth at one another and started laughing.

"Dude," Axel butted in. "I think no matter _how_ fucked up we got, it would never happen."

"Yeah Larxene, we've known each other way to long." I kissed Larxene to prove my point. "You on the other hand, have to wait 'til I'm a little more fucked up." I made a little motion with my fingers for 'a little'.

"You wanna beer?" She asked enthusiastically. I shook my head.

"Not yet, I still have my own."

"Then break it out." I smiled to myself, and reached behind me into my bag, pulling out a twenty four ounce. Her eyes widened.

"Can I share?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Of course, I'm sharing with Lea too."

"Yes." Axel chimed in. "Lemmi open it." He reached to me, so a handed it to him. He opened it and swallowed the first couple of sips. "That's all I want." Axel handed it back, I grabbed it and took a sip, when I felt Larxene's hand rubbing me through my pants. I swallowed hard and handed it to her, knowing that's what she wanted. She downed another couple of sips, before placing it down outside the tent.

"C'mon Demy let's go to the fire." She was pulling on my arm, away from Axel and Xemnas. They motioned for me to go and keep her company. I shrugged, grabbed my beer and followed. Once we got next to the fire, she pulled me into the double chair, throwing her legs over me. I gazed down at her plaid kapris for a moment when she brought me back to my senses. "Demy, let me get a sippy." Larxene reached for the drink that I was clutching in my hand. I gave her a half smile and passed it to her, letting her take another few sips then she gave it back. I took a hard swig, grimacing at the taste.

'Yay for Budweiser.' I cheered internally, hoping soon the taste would diminish. I looked across from me, where Luxord, Xaldin, and Zexion were sitting on the swinging chair. They were all in deep conversation; I couldn't entirely hear what they were saying. Next to the swinging chair, but directly in front of the fire was Roxas. He was fiddling with the Popsicle stick in the dirt, drawing something absent mindedly. Coming out of the tent, I saw Axel and Xemnas; they must have just finished rolling. 'And where have Xigbar and Vexen been?' Whatever, I'd rather not know. Axel came and sat down next to me on the floor, while Xemnas just stood behind Larxene's half of the chair.

"Yanno," Xemnas stated while sipping his beer, "At twelve o' clock tonight, I'm making out with everyone here." I looked up at him, not entirely surprised by what he said.

"Well I want first dibs." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, ha-ha, technically I've already made out with three people, so you're not the first." He drank to that.

"I don't care; I'm just talking about tonight." He laughed at me.

"Okay, okay, fine, you get first dibs." He pinched my cheek.

"I get second!" Marluxia chimed in once he was in our circle. All of a sudden I hear Luxord saying something along the lines of 'finger up the ass.' I drew my attention fully towards him now.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, what?" I questioned butting in. Luxord starting laughing.

"Hah, uhm, well here is the thing. The last time me and my girlfriend were doing shit, she tried shoving her finger up my ass." So I was right.

"Well did she ask?" He laughed even harder at my question and shook his head 'no.' "Then what's the problem?"

"I dunno, it's weird, and I'm not gay."

"You don't have to be gay to like it." Marluxia stated.

"Very true." Xemnas agreed.

"Well I just don't want someone doing that to me. That's all." His laughter subsided

"I don't see the problem." Zexion butted in pushing his glasses up.

"That's 'cause you're gay!" Luxord defended.

"Not every gay guy gets penetrated!" 'Touché Zexion.'

"Then obviously you haven't been fucked then." Marluxia teased.

"Shut up! And I wouldn't want to anyway."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hand at him. "One day it'll happen."

"I wanna fuck _someone_…" He mumbled under his breath.

Only for a couple of minutes it was quiet with just the roar of the flame. It was also starting to get even darker. Larxene pulled her legs off of me and layed with her head in my lap instead. She was running her hand up and down my leg, feeling the smoothness of it, than she turned her head up.

"You're so smooth Demy."

"Well I took a shower today."

"Well at least you're a clean little boy." She smirked.

"If he's clean then I'm cristian." Marluxia leaned over the chair on my side, so he was looking at me upside down. His pink hair curtained around me and him.

"Fuck you." I grabbed his hair pulling him even more forward. He groaned as soon as I pulled, pushing his hips forward into the chair, also into the back of my head.

"Yeah you know he wants to cut his hair into a Mohawk?" Xemnas questioned, motioning towards Marluxia. I gasped and gripped his hair tighter.

"Don't." I curled my fingers in his head, tugging a little. "I like it long." His smirk turned into a smile.

"What about just a little bit." I pouted at him.

"No I like your long hair."

"How about if I dyed it a different color?" My jaw dropped and I felt it. Each sip I took out of my beer I felt myself getting even more fucked up.

"Like what color?" He shrugged over me.

"Dunno, why don't you give me an idea…"

"If you want my opinion I say leave it alone." This time he pouted at me, so I tugged a little harder, in turn causing him to buck his hips forward against my head. I reached my free hand around, behind my head, grabbing his package. He gasped lightly and closed his eyes momentarily. I chuckled to myself, and kept talking to Axel, while rubbing him through his jeans. When his eyes re-opened, he was staring at me with glazed over eyes.

"Then I'll leave it alone." He said defeated. "Hey Xemnas?!" He choked, "When are we gonna smoke?" Xemnas looked over at Marluxia with the biggest smirk.

"In a little bit lover boy." Superior teased. Then I let go of his hair letting him stand up, but he didn't move, and I didn't stop touching him. I felt him going hard in my grip, but I wasn't really paying close attention. Axel was sort of distracting me in conversation, not that I minded one bit. Marluxia pushed his hips into the chair, and my hand, trying to keep himself under control.

"Go see what your parents are doing at least." Marluxia should have just pleaded.

"Okay!" Xemnas put his hands up defensively. "I'll be right back, make sure someone has the weed and roaches at all times." We all just said 'yeah or whatever', everyone was getting way too fucked up to feel feelings anymore.

'Very, very awesome.' I thought to myself, which I tend to do more than I should.

I say it was almost an hour after they finished rolling and Xemnas came outside, giving us the news that his parents were in for the night. Every time, before I'm warned, I end up lighting up a cigarette right as the weed is taken out. 'Go figure.' I told myself fuck it, finish smoking this first. I grabbed the joint I wanted before hand, claiming my own. As did everyone else. Whom we didn't really care for or didn't smoke, we tried to desperately hide it from them. The two people I didn't want smoking, was Xigbar and Vexen. Xigbar, because he turns into a major asshole, and he's already drunk and wandering somewhere in the back yard. And Vexen just try's to be cool, by 'smoking pot' with us…he doesn't inhale…and I'm gonna kill him. 'Shut up Demyx.'

"Just by looking at you I can tell your mind in wandering." I looked up at my fiery haired friend.

"Yeah, and?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. "You know I don't want Vexen and Xigbar smoking."

"You and I both," He looked side to side quickly, to see if the coast was clear. Everyone was either getting more beer or finding a good place to smoke. His backyard was big enough for like twenty people to play man hunt in, with the trees, bushes, and sheds, to help you hide. "You still have that roach from earlier?" My mind had I light bulb moment, already on my third beer, and I remembered the roach I had in my cigarette pack from the walk over. I struggled for a moment, trying to pry it out of my pants pocket. I got it out after ripping the top of the pack almost completely off. I pulled out the roach that was half a joint and sparked it up, after chucking my cigarette butt to the ground of course. I coughed up my hit, which caused Marluxia's attention to turn towards me and he made his way over.

"I thought we were supposed to wait?" He questioned taking a seat next to me.

"I still am," I paused to take a hit, "This is my roach from much earlier…" I took another hit once Axel passed it back.

"Well, uh, can I share it with you?" Marluxia was looking at Axel, questioning him.

"Well," He mocked, "Why don't you ask Myde? It's his weed…" Axel took his hit when I passed it back to him.

"Demy? Can I share?" He gave me his lip, and I scoffed playfully.

"Fine." Axel passed it to Marluxia once his hit was done. He thanked him and inhaled deeply.

"What the fuck?!" I heard Xemnas screaming coming in our direction.

"Shit, Marly put it out." He knocked the cherry off skillfully, and tossed it to me. Him and Axel looked at me like I had two heads. Xemnas walked up to us, almost moments after he put it out.

"What the fuck guys?! I told you to wait!"

"Xemnas…" I tried defending, but he didn't want to hear it.

"We were supposed to light them up together!" Xemnas exclaimed. "That was just rude…" Was all he said before walking away. I pondered to myself, what just happened, but decided against it, and ran in Xemnas's direction.

"Xemnas!" I cried out once I got to him.

"What?" He looked fumed.

"It was the roach from me and Lea on the walk here." I caught my breath. "I still have your joint, it hasn't been sparked." I stated showing it to him. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not mad at you." He said after a moment of silence. I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Then may I ask what that whole thing about?"

"I just need to get laid, and my parents are pissing me off. But about that, I'm just mad at Marly…"

"Huh?" I was still confused and raised both of my eyebrows at him.

"I wanna fuck him." I laughed and shrugged.

"And so go for it."

"Can't, Larxene is all over him." I stopped him and looked over my shoulder. Larxene was now lying across Xaldin's lap, and they were making out heavily, tongue and all.

"Larxene's all over everyone!" I pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but I'll have to wait until later, morning sex is the best. Especially since it is my birthday." I laughed at his ridiculous comment, though it was true.

"You want Marly again?"

"Hell yeah man! He's got the magical fingers." I choked out a laugh.

"Well, let me just say that I wouldn't know." My eyes wandered downward to the bottle of Budweiser he held tightly in his hand.

"Heyya…Xemy?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"Yeah?" He pulled out his cigarette and lighter sparking it up immediately. I just pointed to the sweating beer. Xemnas handed it to me and I took a couple a big sips to hold me over, before passing it back.

"You know you can do shit with him too, I already got with him, he's just really good in bed." He shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind having him and you." I smiled up at him batting my eyelashes.

"Oh baby!" He joked, hugging me to his side. "That's hot…"

"You love me too?" I smirked… 'A little inside joke.'

"You are special and I love you Demy." He kissed my forehead. "And don't worry I'm not mad at you I'm just mad at Marly…he should know better." I laughed at him this time, he was so fucking silly.

"So is it okay to light up the joint now?" I questioned childishly.

"Oh, yeah, of course." He pulled out his joint as did I. "You gotta lighter?" He mumbled while searching his pockets for his own. I pulled mine out and handed it to him first. He lit it, and then thanked me, passing it back. I sparked up my own joint; enjoying the feeling the smoke gave my lungs. Especially when it is good shit, it tingles on its way down. Xemnas told me he was going to go talk to Marluxia. Well, yell at him, fuck him, anything to calm each other down, and he probably was going to smoke the joint in front of him too. The people that I know…hah. I made my way back towards the fire and away from mosquitoes. I was taking a hit every so often, and surprisingly I couldn't keep it down, and kept on coughing. Axel wasn't by the fire anymore, but on the side of the tent.

"Hey Lea?" I called coming up to him.

"Yes?" He got up and looked at me quizzically.

"Why are you on the side of the tent? And with the mosquitoes and away from the fire?" He laughed at my way of questioning.

"Well," He took at moment to take a drag of his joint, "Xemnas's dad is outside, he's watching Xigbar for a little bit, he's getting a little out of control…shit!" He added the 'shit' when his joint went out on him. He snapped his fingers lighting it up again. Grinning wickedly once it was lit.

"So, you're hiding it from her dad, who will most likely smoke with us."

"His mom is outside too, trying to find a beer…there is none." He took another hit.

"So then his dad has to go on a beer run?" I asked and I took at hit. Everyone was almost about half way down with their joints, when Xigbar came running up to us with...two joints? Zexion was trailing right behind, trying to get them from him.

"Where's Xemnas?" Xigbar asked one eye half lidded.

"I dunno," Axel said, "He went off to yell at Marluxia." Then Xigbar ran off, leaving Zexion catching his breath.

"So why are you chasing him?" I questioned clueless-ly. Zexion's hand was holding his chest.

"He took two joints…drunken asshole," 'Drunken asshole' mentioned towards Xigbar, "Xemnas didn't want him getting the weed; I don't know how he found it."

"He found Xemnas' pack." 'Shit' just went off in my head. 'What an asshole.'

"Need help?" Axel asked standing up immediately, readying his fist.

"No, no!" He shook his head, "Where's Marly?"

"With Xemnas…" I stated dumbly.

"Okay," He took a deep breath, "Thanks." Then he took off. Axel sat back down next to me, un-clenching his fist.

"I'm ready to kick his ass too." Axel mumbled.

"Who's Zexion or Xigbar?"

"Xigbar, why Zexion?"

"I dunno you said 'His ass too…' "

"Oh," He took a hit from his joint, which was slowly turning into a roach, "Well I'm stoned." I grinned at him.

"So am I."

Zexion got the joints from Xigbar with some struggle, but eventually with some of Marly's help. Xemnas and Marly made up. They started off screaming at each other on the side of the house, which turned into Xemnas sharing his joint with Marluxia, with laughing and giggling at each other's stoned-ed-ness. Vexen was sitting by the fire with Xigbar, and across from them were Xaldin and Larxene. They were almost dry-humping each other, worse than she was with me. Xemnas called for me, Axel, Marly, Saix, and Zexion. We had finished smoking most of the roaches already, and we were on our way into the tree house…to smoke more. Up in the tree house, it only technically holds four comfortably, but we could fit six or seven with the seats in there. Marly got in first sitting on the beach chair, me next sitting in between his legs, while Xemnas sat at the end of the chair. Axel sat on the chair in the corner next to Marly, and in front of him on the floor was Zexion. He pulled his knees up to his chest to make it comfortable in there.

"Okay bitches who wants to roll?" Xemnas looked around at us, hoping for one of us to answer.

"Fine, don't everyone fly off at once!" Axel joked. "Where is everything?" He questioned reaching his hand towards Xemnas.

"I have the weed…" Marluxia pulled the bag out of his pocket, and Axel snatched it.

"What about a book or maybe something sturdy?" My red-headed friend questioned. Zexion found a clean piece of cardboard, and handed it to him.

In turn, Axel rolled the 'Jiant Joint.' Yes, jiant… with three papers rolled together. It was pretty fat too. The piece of cardboard was sitting on Axel's lap with three of our cell phones giving him the light he needed. He bit off one of the ends, and gave it a couple of dry puffs to see if it would manage. Which it did. Axel handed leaned forward, holding everything in his lap, passing him the 'jiant joint.' The giddiness that went across Xemnas's face was priceless. He grabbed it and placed the right end in his mouth.

"Lighter?" He questioned around the joint. Everyone in the tree house started franticly searching for a lighter. Axel laughed to himself.

"Aha! Allow me Xemy." He snapped his fingers stretching to him again, except with a lit finger. Xemnas squealed and sucked in the first hit. His face contorted almost instantly, and he coughed up the first strong, mostly paper, hit. He took a smaller hit second time around and passed it to me starting the cipher. I think we all were coughing by the first time it got passed around the circle. Everyone just kinda started getting used to it, but everyone was, as they would say, 'surprisingly stoned.' My shit is always awesome though, thanks to my friend Johnny Quest, my dealer that is. (Not the real Johnny Quest, but that's what I call him.)

I dunno what happened in between that time…we were just all fucked up and laughing about a bunch of weird shit. It was also really dark, so that made it even harder to figure out and see who was talking and what was coming out of who's mouth, or what they're facial expression looked like. That is what makes the conversation, you're facial expression. All I know is that someone's beer got knocked over and everyone was scrambling to not get wet. No one wants their clothes to reek of beer.

"Who knocked it over?!" Marluxia exclaimed when the cold liquid hit his shorts, soaking a percentage of them. "Shit!" He stood up wiping whatever he could off. "Now it looks like I pissed my self, damnit!" I stood up next to him giving him room to exit. "No you're coming with me…" He ordered dragging me by my wrist. I obliged pulling my wrist away.

"I can walk Marly…"

"I know, but I'm in a rush." He grabbed his spare jean shorts. "Bathroom…"He trailed off pointing to the house.

"Fine, but I have to pee first." I stated matter-o-factly.

"Okay, fine, pee first." He laughed pushing me on ahead. "Go."

We didn't stay in the house long, just so I could go to the bathroom, and he could change his pants. It was completely different once we got outside the house though. Marluxia grabbed my upper arm when we got outside pulling me to him.

"Yes?" I questioned, gazing up at him.

"I wanna kiss you…" That was out of the blue.

"Oh yeah? How bad?" I teased.

"Pretty bad, you got me going earlier."

"And you're thinking about this after the fact that you got beer spilt on you?" Marluxia giggled at me.

"No, I haven't stopped thinking about it." That made me shut up.

"So you wanna kiss me?" I smirked.

"Yes…" I leaned into him, pressing my body against his.

"Then do it, I'm never the one to make the first move." So he did, he pressed his lips to mine, pulling me, if at all, closer. I pulled back after a moment.

"That enough for you?" I started walking off to the coolers to grab a beer.

"No!" He followed me, and stopped directly behind me. "I want more."

"Then wait…" I said after handing him a beer. Xemnas's dad had gone on the last beer run about twenty minutes ago, and already there wasn't much left. That ran through my head as I started back to the tree house, where Xigbar was also making his way to. Marluxia ran ahead, seeing him probably before I did, and was trying to stop him from getting up there, he wasn't supposed to be smoking. Marly pulled him off to the fire, while I made my way up the steps. Zexion was on his way down claiming he was too stoned to smoke anymore. I laughed telling him he should help Marly with Xigbar. He agreed and jogged over to the fire where Xigbar was shoving his hand in the flames. Marluxia was trying to pull him away, smack his hands, but nothing was working. Xigbar was the drunken asshole of our 'entertainment.' I got to the top and leaned down to Xemnas's level, he was cleaning up the beer mess.

"Yo you guys, we should head downstairs; I hear Xigbar acting up." I agreed and asked if he needed any help. "Actually yes, can you clean this up please, I'll send Marly to help, and I'll keep an eye on Xigbar for now."

"Okie dokie smokey!" I called off to him grabbing the paper towels he had on the floor. I scrubbed for a moment, when I heard footsteps up the tree house stairs. I poked my head out the door to see Marly. He smiled at me and kneeled down next to me.

"You need help, you clean little boy?" He teased me from Larxene earlier.

"Hey, shut up, I'd prefer the difference between me and you to be…

_I'm a virgin and you're the cristian boy…_"

"I've never been to church, I'm no cristian boy." He laughed.

"And I'm far from a virgin Marly." He laughed even harder once he got the joke.

"Aha, I must be fucked up." He claimed.

"I'm thinking you might be." I continued to laugh at him, and tried to get up. But I ended up failing miserably and falling directly into him.

"If you wanted me, all you had to was ask…" He flaunted cockily.

"Shut up you cocky bastard!" I defended smacking him playfully in the chest. He stopped me and grabbed both of my wrists pulling me to him. "What are you doing…?" I was cut off by his lips on mine. He ran his tongue gently over my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I granted him willingly. His tongue gained control of mine, holding me to him, then I felt him bite on my tongue ring; slowly pulling on it with his teeth. I groaned at him, silently begging for him to let it go. Which he did once he was satisfied. He let go kissing me again but this time rougher than before. Marluxia's hands already had my belt undone, and his one hand was working their way inside my jeans. I moaned low into his mouth, letting his grab a hold of 'me'. His hand pumped a few times, and he pulled his mouth from mine.

"How could I describe you…?" I wasn't quite sure if the question was directed towards me or what.

"Huh?"

"How about pretty?" I looked up at him; well at least I think I did. I felt his lips touch my fore head.

"What?" Marluxia's hand moved a little bit quicker, which caused me to gasp into his ear.

"No, I know…bitchin'." If he could see me, he'd see my face.

"If it makes you happy…" I groaned again, grabbing a hold of his pants, and shoving my hand in. He pulled his hand out of my pants and let me jerk him off for a moment. He pushed his hips into my hand, while trying to keep his groans to a minimal level. Marluxia eased my head to the side, and licked the side of my neck. He then started creating a hickey on the curve of my neck. I pumped my hand a little bit quicker, in turn making him pull away for a breath.

"Whoa wait… lemmi ask you something…" He pressed his forehead to mine.

"Okay shoot…"

"Can I go down on you?" 'Wow, Marly.' My eyes were sure as hell wide.

"Only if you want to." That was my brilliant answer.

"Now I wish you could see my face…" He stated kissing me once more, before getting down on his knees. He yanked my pants down, revealing to him I wasn't wearing boxers. "Nice…" His lips pressed to my belly softly, and his hand grabbed 'me' again. I opened my eyes observing around, and I seen the door was still open.

"Shit!" I leaned over him, pulling on the door, but it was stuck open. I groaned… "Marly, the door…" He looked over his shoulder watching me struggle. "Well c'mon muscle man, help me out." He reached his free arm around, giving it a good tug, and it flew closed. The door didn't have a lock, so it was cracked open slightly, but not for long. I grabbed a hold of the hook on the back of the door, pulling it completely closed.

"You good?" He asked, pumping his hand a few times.

"Shit, yeah!" My hand gripped onto the hook tighter.

"Good." I felt his warm tongue on the tip, swirling around, before taking me in.

"Holy shit!" My free hand now went to his hair; pulling at it. He hummed around me creating a weird vibration, while going up and down. "Marly!" I felt his warm mouth leave me for a moment.

"You having fun up there?" He joked, kissing the tip of my now aching hard-on.

"What do you think?" I teased, letting my head fall back.

"Well, I aim to please…" He stated before reaching his hand around me, pushing a finger against my entrance. "Can I?" He already knew my answer from my actions, and I felt his one finger pushing in. 'Shit it's been a while.' He pushed it all the way in though, up to the hilt. I knew my jaw was dropped. His second finger was working its way inside now. How his fingers got wet and/or lubed up, I'll never know nor will I ask. It just felt fuckin' amazing. His mouth was on me again, sucking on the tip, before working his way down. His fingers moved with the same pace as his mouth, driving me insane.

"I'm so fuckin' close Marly…" My eyes had to be half-lidded. He didn't stop, but went a little bit faster with his fingers, bringing me closer to the edge. I couldn't warn him, I just tugged on his hair with a moan. He took the hint though, and swallowed whatever I gave him. As he stood up he pulled my pants up, zippering them for me, since the button has been long gone. I buckled my belt, and felt him kiss my cheek. My hands let go of my belt grabbing his shoulders, I pulled him to me kissing him softly, when we heard footsteps. We sprung away from each other, just before Xemnas opened the door.

"Hah, I knew I seen the tree house shaking." He teased.

"Hey!" I pointed at Xemnas, "We weren't fucking." I defended.

"I know, but come with me…" He motioned for me to follow him, so I did. We ended up walking behind the tent, and away from the tree house, where Larxene and Axel were already sitting with a sparked bowl. "So…" He started, but Larxene finished.

"Marly has magical fingers doesn't he?" She questioned me, grabbing both of my hands. "Holyshit!" She slurred, "You're shaking…" She wouldn't even let me answer her but whatever.

"No I'm not." Xemnas shoved a lit cigarette in my face, so I grabbed it and inhaled the toxic smoke greedily. I looked down at my hand that was holding the cigarette and noticed, 'Shit, I was shaking…' "Okay, so I guess I am shaking." Larxene squealed at me.

"Magical fingers?!"

"Yes, Larxene, magical fingers." I joked wiggling all ten of my fingers.

"Wow," She giggled, "We are like school girls, who shouldn't be gossiping about this shit!" She laughed even harder. I took a hit out of the cigarette, and went to pass it back to Xemnas, who told me to keep it. I shrugged exhaling the smoke.

"It's cashed." Larxene added, mentioned the bowl.

"Wanna pack another one?" Xemnas questioned us.

"Is it just for us for?" I questioned enthusiastically.

"Yes." 'Squee!' Axel got up heading for the tent, walking around the wire that helped pitch it up.

"Myde come with me." I stood up.

"Okie." I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket for light, and stretched it out in front of me.

After getting to the tent, and getting in I placed my cell phone with the light up making it easier to see. Axel was still getting into the tent at the point, when he stopped abruptly, screeching. I turned to him questioning him with my expression. His fist was raised and he turned around about to punch Zexion in the face.

"Shit, sorry! I thought you were someone I knew!" Zexion was rambling…what the fuck happened.

"Doesn't mean you can grab my ass! I have a fucking girlfriend."

"There was an 85 percent chance you were someone I knew I'm sorry, really!" He put his hands up protecting his face.

"You're fucking lucky Ienzo; Lea could have just knocked you out easily." I chimed in, flicking my dead cigarette out of the tent.

"I know…" He squeaked. "I'm sorry."

"Just don't do it again." Axel threatened. Zexion ran off, probably looking for Roxas.

"That was hilarious." I stated to my friend.

"Yeah, well, I was going to knock him out, but he started talking like an overdosed coke head." I let out a loud 'hah!' not being able to help myself.

"I know that was fucking funny as fuck!" I grabbed a bud from the bag once I found it and exited. "Is that all we need?"

"Yeah, I think so, they have the bowl."

"Okie dokie then."

Then there wasn't much conversation, just a lot of smoking and drinking. The only thing I really vaguely remember is that Roxas and Zexion sat down with us, and Roxas asked if he could where it. I told him I wanted it back when he was done. He got all giddy and ran off with it sideways on his blond spiky head. And that at exactly 12 Xemnas went running around, making out with everyone…and I got first dibs. All I know was that it was way too dark over there and everyone was playing with the lights on their phones or their lighters. I don't know if you know this, but lots of different lights and drunken-ness, does not in one bit mix. So I got up and walked away to the fire, sitting down in the double chair again. I pulled out a stogie sparking it up. (Smoking is bad for you, don't do it, it becomes addicting as you can tell.) But I love the way the cigarette feels. It is so exquisite, but leaves one so unsatisfied. Let me say time flies when you are having fun, I looked at my phone, realizing it was already 2 o' clock a.m., 'shit…this is awesome.' I watched Roxas come over and sit next to the fire with his piece of pizza…he wasn't wearing my hat anymore.

"Roxas…" I could feel myself bugging out, "Where is my hat?" He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes, swallowing the first bite.

"I dunno." Now I am bugging.

"Go find it."

"Can I finish eating?" 'Stupid question.'

"You can multi-task." His jaw dropped and he stared at me.

"Go, I want my hat back, you don't askin' for peoples' hats; then lose them." He stood up with his pizza.

"Okay, okay, I'm going now." He rushed off.

"You don't have to be mean." Xemnas trailed off, coming up behind me.

"I can't help it, I like picking on little kids." I looked up at him.

"Yeah I know, you fuckin' weirdo." He mushed my hair down, messing it up.

"Thank you!" I grinned sarcastically.

"You're welcome lovie." He gazed at my cigarette for a moment, and I passed it to him. "Thank you."

"No problem, superior."

"Oh yeah but before I forget, there is cake my mom brought out before it's on the table." I looked over and seen a small, but round chocolate cake. Xigbar had over heard the word 'cake', and came charging over. He grabbed a piece, shoving the entire thing into his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm." He smiled and sat down to the floor, chewing on the piece slowly. He swallowed it and turned to Xemnas. I just tried to sustain my laughter. "This…is really good cake." He fixed his position so he was on his knees.

"Hey Xigbar, you're in the perfect position to suck someone's cock." I called to him. He started laughing, and it didn't register in his head right away.

"Oh! Haha…yeah, I love sucking cock man." He grabbed a hold of Marluxia since he was trying to walk past. "I'll suck your cock!"

"Whoa! No Xigbar, quit it." He pushed him off and walked over behind me. "I don't like him." He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, well, he's more fucked up then all of us put together." I stated.

"We have to get him to pass out." That was his plan.

"Then you can work on it, I'm not playing babysitter." I teased him. He was the only manly one there.

"Okay, fine then, I'll work my magic…"

"Atta boy!" Xemnas patted his shoulder, shoving him ahead. Roxas came running from nowhere with my hat clutched in his hands. When he got to me he shoved it into my hands.

"I'm soo fuckin' sorry… Demyx right?"

"Yeah, just don't let it happen again." 'Wow Axel and I act exactly the same.' I couldn't let another thought run through my head; Zexion huffed down next to me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aww, what's got your panties in a bunch?" I questioned towards his pouty-ness. He scoffed and turned to me once Roxas had walked away to the tents.

"Why is it that, when you go down on someone, they don't always repay the favor?" I giggled.

"Well, some people don't know what they're doing, others do…some people just don't want to go down on anyone at all, what can you do?" I turned to him, puffing at my cigarette.

"Nothing…" He admitted, almost defeated.

"Ask him to return the favor." His eyes bugged out.

"How do you know who I'm talking about?"

"'Cause I'm a genius…" I stated cockily.

"I'll just see what works." He finally said standing up…I guess he needed someone to talk to.

"Go for it tiger." I made a 'meow' at him which made his start to double over laughing when he left in Roxas' direction. Looking at my phone it said 4:30, shit, and I'm still wide awake. I turned to Axel who took Zexion's seat, "Where is Xemnas?"

"Said he was doing a head count, so there should only be twelve people here." He took my cigarette, taking the last hit, before chucking it. "There would have been thirteen, but Lexeus left earlier, saying he had to work the night shift or something, fuckin' rock man."

"I hear that…" I trailed off in my own thoughts staring at the fire. "Hey Lea?"

"Yes Myde?"

"You thirsty?"

"Oh yes!" He was getting excited, "See if there is anymore Coke!" I got up laughing and wandered to the coolers searching for the red one, with no alcohol. I pulled out a Coke for Axel and a Fanta for myself, and went back to him. The coolers were only a few feet away from the fire, so it was a short walk. I plopped myself next to him when Xemnas walked back over to us.

"You guys going to bed anytime soon?"

"Actually," I added, "When is the earliest we can leave without your parents getting angry with you?"

"Like 5:30," He yawned, "Well I'm going to sleep, give me hugs incase I don't see you before you leave." He engulfed us both in a hug at the same time. "You guys can smoke some of the pot if you want it's in the bag next to you Demy…" He yawned again trying to hide his tiredness. "But I love you guys, and I'll see you wheneva!" He then made his zig-zag voyage to the tent to pass out along with everyone else. From what I've heard Marluxia got Xigbar to pass out in the tree house, supposedly he had to sing him to sleep, or something along those lines. I don't know how Roxas and Zexion went, but we didn't see anyone else outside after Xemnas zipped up the tent.

Me and Axel sat in front of the fire for a good twenty minutes, just getting somewhat sucked into the dancing flames. I turned to Axel giving his arm a tug.

"What's up?" I bit on my lip ring and smiled to myself.

"A lot, but it's all good though." We had to keep our voices to a minimum. One because we didn't want to wake anyone. Two because, I didn't want anyone to hear. And three was because his parents were still sleeping.

"Oh yeah? Do tell Myde…" He was interested, leaning toward me.

"Well, me and Marly got pretty close to fucking." He nodded

"Okay, so I've heard, continue…"

"I have a confession…" I laughed. "He does have magical fingers." Axel covered his mouth with his hand, trying desperately to keep from laughing out.

"You are fucking silly Demy." He whispered, pulling me closer. "What time is it?" With the fire I could see his confused face.

"In about three minutes it'll be 5:15, why?"

"You wanna smoke?" Axel questioned me raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Only if you're rolling." I grabbed Larxene's bag next to me and pulled out the weed. "Wait…" I searched her bag a little bit. "Do you have the papers?" He nodded and told me to pull out a small bud, which I did and handed it to him. I rolled the bag back up tucking it into the purse again.

"Do you have your book?" Axel questioned. I pulled it out of my bag and handed it to him along with the scissors.

"Here joo go." I placed it in his lap and he started breaking it up immediately. It never took Axel as long as it would take my older brother to roll a joint, fucking perfectionist. He licked the paper, and tucked the edges in, passing it to me.

"You take first hits." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine…" I placed it in between my lips, and inhaled once his lit finger was before me, coughing up like always with this weed. I passed it to him once it was lit. "So Axel, did you have fun?" He took his hit and looked up at me.

"Of course, I just don't wanna drink until my birthday." He claimed taking his second his before passing it back. I took my hit and slowly exhaled it after a moment of letting it cook in my lungs.

"I hear you, but I haven't gotten really fucked up in a while."

"And I don't blame you." I took my second hit and passed it back to him, like he did to me.

"So when do you want to leave?" I asked him.

"Let's finish this joint first."

"Do you wanna smoke it in a bowl afterwards?"

"Sure…"

We went back and forth with the joint until it started burning our fingers, than we put it out. My phone started ringing saying that it was Xemnas…

"Yes?" I stretched out the word 'yes.'

"Give me the pot when you're done, I don't want anyone finding it." He sounded like his face was smushed into the pillow.

"I'll bring it to you now."

"Cool beans…" Then he hung up. I grabbed Larxene's purse bringing it over to the tent. I opened the flap and threw it on top of him. He groaned in response, pulling the purse to him, almost cuddling it to him. I zipped it back up and ran back to Axel. He gave me a confused look.

"He needed her purse; he didn't want anyone finding it with the weed."

"Ooh! Okay, then, that just confused me slightly."

"Brain fart?"

"Yeah…you can say that." He paused taking a breath of fresh air. I looked towards the back of the yard and seen the sun coming up behind the trees.

"The fire is dying…" I pointed to it dumbly, like he didn't see it on his own.

"I'm too tired; throw some of the newspaper on it." He then pointed to the chair next to us that held the slightly dewy paper. I grabbed the wad and took a piece off. I crumpled it into a ball, tossing it into the dying embers. The paper lit up instantly, disintegrating it in the process. Axel laughed at me as low as he could.

"Dude, don't ball it up, lay it across." I shrugged pulling another piece off. I gave it a good flick to flatten it out, and layed it across the embers instead. The corner of it went up in a flame slowly, before engulfing the entire thing, and pulling it into the air. It went, up and over, but kept on going up. We watched the piece of newspaper, amazed by how it took off and how gracefully it took off. Slowly it started breaking into little pieces still staying afloat.

"Wow…"Axel let out, just staring. He turned to me abruptly, "I wasn't expecting that to happen at all!" His mouth was agape.

"Let's see if it'll happen again…" I was enthusiastic.

"Let me pack this bowl first."

It didn't happen again, but it was amazing the first time though. We ended up finishing the bowl, and having mellow conversation about bullshit. We heard the side door open to the house, and out came Xemnas' father, dressed in his clothes for work. He scratched his head at us and grabbed the wheel barrel.

"So you two out lasted everyone else?" We nodded and he laughed, mumbling something about 'silly kids and drugs.' He grabbed the wheel barrel and started off to work.

"Have a good day boys!" He called to us.

"And you have a good day at work!" I called back. Me and Axel waited for him to leave before we did. We still had to obey the house rules…although it was now 6:20 a.m. and we were on our way home, having not wanting to go to sleep yet. Can you say…

'**Walking Zombies?!'**

(Uhm…yeah, that was the Nights Escapades for us, hahahahahahaha! Enjoys kiddies!)


End file.
